wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arête
Revamping on hold ▪DESCRIPTION▪ Arête is medium-sized and a little bit thinner than other SkyWings but is swift, agile, and fast which is excellent for military service. Her main scales are deep red like the color of heart's blood and the line going down her long graceful neck is light orange. Her soft and smooth underside is light tan with patches of stained light brown like stained glass. Her pointed sharp horns and talons are midnight black. Her large SkyWing wings are the color of her main scales with the membranes being light orange-amber. Her ears are light pink and her cold determined eyes being light amber. She has a few scars from previous battles fought: a long cut on her left cheek and two on the back of her neck. She wears light gray heavily built military armor, made from the toughest and most durable material from the Sky Kingdom, when she is on missions. It covers most of her body including a helmet for head protection and also shielding her vulnerable points. Although the armor tends to be heavy due to the forged material, it's still lightweight which allows for supreme agile and flexible movements when combating foes. ▪'PERSONALITY'▪ An intimidating and tormented SkyWing, a former soldier who once stood proud and strong with eyes full of pride and honor, Arête brings fear and dread every where she goes. Having been haunted in the past ever since the War of SandWing Succession and the death of her only brother in the claws of Ventus, Arête is driven with hatred, anger, and revenge. That motivation being the only food she feeds on and is determined to take matters into her own talons. She loathes the fact that the causes of the war lead her tribe to disaster by sacrificing strong lives of soldiers with families and she blames the SandWings in the first place seeing their plan to become queen as useless and none of the SkyWings' business to choose. A torn female who has lost herself into grief and loss, she is willing to restore order in her tribe and bring peace and end all sorts of causes for war. She sees herself as the hero and believes in the good reasons for her doing. But the ways are brutal as she puts other tribe members' lives in danger and is willing to duress them into making her tribe strong again. Unlike her brother, who used murder and destruction to bring peace, Arête is willing to go her way of bringing peace to reality by walling off her tribe and disconnecting with the rest of the tribes as she sees that keeping to themselves is a much safer way to not get involved into war. Although she tends to not open up to anyone, Arête has a soft side such as being capable to not harm the young and the innocent unless threatened, being patient, calm, and confident to strangers. She views the young and innocent as harmless citizens but brings fear in their eyes if they try to ruin her plans. Arête has come to trust few dragons ever since her only friend betrayed her which only fueled her drive for revenge. A smart forward-thinker who uses advantages in better tools and a leader who challenges herself to do the impossible. Her flaws tend to bring sheer force in her behavior as they have torn her into revenge and madness and is willing to go all the way with her plans as she sees most fit. ▪'BACKSTORY'▪ Born in a small village in the Sky Kingdom, Arête was the second born dragonet to a female SkyWing who was a noble and a male SkyWing who served as an honored soldier and was the younger sister of Makalu. During her childhood, Arête was a mischievous and playful dragonet who expressed curiosity towards the military services. Her father decided to teach her basic fighting moves and she became good at it. Over the years, Arête trained hard to become a soldier to serve Queen Scarlet during the era of the SandWing Succession. Although she believed that the alliance with Burn was unnecessary since she didn't want to take part of it, Arête fought hard to maintain protection to her tribe. Although it cause downfall since Burn ended up losing and it caused her brother to lead a group of dragons into disaster which led to his murder. After that, Arête was not the same since and swore revenge on Ventus and sought out to make peace and restore honor to her tribe. Relationships '•PICTURES•' ' Areteref-armor-0.png|Arête with armor by WD and Heron! Thanks! AreteWithAWeirdE.png|By Cloud! Thank you! AretePastel.jpg|by Dewspectrum11. Thank you so much! :D 20181031 150000.jpg|Sketch by Me 1576522503924.png|Ref by Heron! TYSM! (Revamped by Me) ' Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Ra the SandWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Soldier)